nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Patagonian Exile
The Patagonian Exile or "Largo Viaje" ("Long Trip") is the name used to describe the fleeing of the Patagonian people from their country after it is fully overran by the Franco-Argentine Army during the Patagonian War of Independence. An estimated of 40.000 patagonians escaped through the Walker Gate into the Democratic Republic of Tarakia, while about 7.000 have done so through land borders and sea crossings into different countries. This number later increased to a whole of over 100.000 people. The Exile takes place after the detonation of several warheads on Patagonian mainland. the result is the esterilization of a large area, a corridor that extended from Tierra del Fuego to Puerto Montt. It is estimated that over 100.000 patagonians, between still-fleeing fighters, serfs and slaves and mutated or in-mutation chimeras were destroyed in the strike. This decision led to a heated debate among the survivors, who not only suffered severe PTSD, but also the idea that they "didn´t deserved to live", considering the "price" that was paid. Suicide incidents reported among the refugees has, so far, reached 1.288, with 749 leading to death. The radioactive wastes that were lifted during the blasts adhered to the refugees during their flight, and people was exposed to radioactive dust for an avarage of six hours. At the time of the crossing many already presented simpthoms of nuclear burns (specially those fighting at the time of the strike), and radioactive poisoning. During the five days the camp in Yohanes was active 106 people died due to poisoning, while 275 did so due to wounds caused in battle. The Duchy of Yohanes was unable to handle the situation by itself, and the Democratic Republic intervened. A refugee camp was established, called by the Patagonians "La Tarragona", and it housed at one point up to 31.000 refugees. The camp also counted with an identification and control system (resembling an airport control area) in order to keep track of the number of Patagonians and their health status. A field hospital was raised, along with a radioactive cleansing area all refugees had to go through, most of their possesions being destroyed there. The main corpus of the camp is finally made by improvised tents and storage areas. The Tarakian Government advocated resources to relocate the refugees out of Yohanes, and by the second day since the opening of the Gate the transportation began. At the same time, some officers of the rebels had laid down their weapons and took the leadership of the people, while the superior officers (the Directory of the Patagonian Union, made by four members) stayed in the other side. Witin four months after the end of the war, the Patagonian Population in exile surpassed the 115.000, as many escaped through land to neutral territories. In 2053, the Board of South American Repatriation was created in Xeres. Patagonian Authorities elected by several groups on ethnicity, religion, place of residence and political afiliations. A fund was created over donations from exiles and host citizens to pay for education of the youth, as the Board itself was created in order to provide the young Patagonians (And south americans who followed into exile) with a continuous education in their host countries, sepparate agreements on this being made with the governemnts. After 2054 The Board was disbanded in early 2054 to give space to the Union for the South American Liberation, a further and more wide effort between the exiled groups to reclaim their land. Still, the political divergence within the diaspora community haltered any true efforts to launch a "Reconquista". The Union´s main issue was a silent one. Over time, the population that settled in the many host nations (mainly Tarakia, Elqui, Colombia, NEJ, Uruguay and Western Europe) showed increased signs of major post-traumatic stress disorder. Studies revealed that the Patagonians were under the effects of a massive "Survivor Syndrome", probably caused by the actions taken to ensure their escape and survival. Suicide rates increased over the months, and Exiles made a significative fraction of the inmates in the mental health systems of the Host Countries. Under pressure by the governments, the Union created work groups that aimed at controlling this stress, aiding families and classrooms, as well as colleages of exiles showing "Survivor Patterns" at their workplace. The Board´s management of housing and work affairs with the governments arguably led to an increase in the Personal income of the refugees in about a 67% between 2054 and 2057. Since Operation Austra Thalia, south american exiles and refugees saw in the USAL a rallying organization, and joined its ranks. By 2058 the number of members rose to 320.000 people, as movement through the borders of occupied territory continued through time. Involvement in the Chinggid Conflict The Cosmic Defense Coallition joined the Chinggid Conflict in 2061. By joining Foreign Volunteer Units of their host nations, several exiles that had fought in the wars prior to their escape channeled their rage and frustration, leading to a number of incidents that forced the USAL to issue a formal apology to their hosts. However, organizations such as a the Imperium´s Astra Militarum were benefited by Patagonian and Argentine fighters. The end of the conflict in December 1st of that year led to the return of most volunteers by the end of the month. In January of 2062 an extraordinary meeting was called by the USAL, in order to address "most important issues to our community", though talk among members points at an eager spirit towards returning to their homeland. The USAL Summit of 2062 took place on August of that year. It gathered over 6.000 representatives of the Exiles, but was deemed a failure by several political groups. Tensions During 2062 several tense events took place in the occupied territories. A rebellion in Riñinahue, SOuthern Chile, was suffocated with extreme violence, and allegations of international crimes commited by Frankish agents increased. Short before the summit of Stanley a number of military engagements took place in the Amazon, the northern border of the Frank-aligned Amazonian Principality. Rockets were fired above the river into the riverbed towns of the Free Amazonian Republic. Demographics and Politics. With a formal number of 317.056 members as of January of 2062, the USAL´s "demographics" have been studied in Paper 54. Demography Gender: 56% of the exiles are female, and 44% are male. This is explained by the majority of males that remained behind to protect the women, however a large number of women did took part in that suicide stand. Age: 15% of the exiles are under 18 years of age, but had been born by the time they entered their host nation. 7% have been born in exile (with ages ranging up to ten). This is related to the explosion of births in families short after fleeing their homeland. Of the remaining 78%, 30% of the total ranges in ages between 18 and 65. Origin: 34% of the exiles are Patagonians or of Patagonian descent. 37% are Argentines, 18% are of Chilean origin, the remaining 11% are of various origins such as Brazil, Perú, Ecuador and Bolivia. Religion: 43% of the exiles declared being Catholics, 23% of other Christian Denominations. 11% have declared themselves atheists or without a defined faith. 10% declared to be Animists or Neo-Pagan. 5% Jews, 4% Muslims and 3% of other religions. In the years following the exile, the BSAR and later USAL showed an increase on atheists. On interview, many atheists declared disbelief on deities after their experiences back home, others adding that religion is a source of violence such as the one they were subject to. Socio-Economic Standing: '''Based on local surveys at their host nations, USAL´s socio-economic demographics go as follow. '''Place of Residence: -Yohannes (Tarakia): 7%, Yohannes became the main escape route for the Patagonian exiles. Although many later migrated to other areas, several stayed over time. -Eastern Prussia: 7%, Ease of access from Tarakia allowed a great movement to Prussian territories. -Lower Saxony: 6%, Similar to Eastern Prussia, ease of access made movement to Germany easy for Patagonians and Chileans who held some blood ties in the region. -Other Tarakian Territories: 10%, Many of the Patagonians expelled from Johannes settled near Xeres or in other reguins in the Democratic Republic. -Colombia (Tarakia): 6%, Due to the language and cultural similarities, combined with a relative safety from persecution, several of the Argentine and Chilean exiles migrated to Colombia. -Bolivia: 4%. Land movement into Bolivia allowed a fraction of the exiles in the NAC and Elqui to seek safety in Bolivia. Although kidnaps of exiles have been reported, the kidnappers accused by the families of the victims of working for the Imperial Govenrment. -Azerothian Union: 10%. Crossing the Atlantic into the Falkland Islands and Azerothian-held african territories provided an easy escape. -New Empire of Japan: 13%. The major surge of exiles into the NEJ was due to better job offers. -Australia: 9%. While a long trip, Australia provided a safe haven, eventually leading the exiles to settle there. -Kurdistan, Iran and Egypt: 3%. Due to political reasons, Kurdistán offered safe haven to Patagonian and Argentine exiles, considered victims of the same crimes the Kurds had suffered over time. Most of the Chilean-born arab descendants in nearby countries, including Byzantium. -New Zealand and Polinesia: 5%. With a vast territory and distance between themselves and the Franks, many exiles chose to head to Polinesia, between Easter Island and Karasev Islands, and New Zealand, all three locations being the main destinations. -Rhodesia, Angola, Democratic Republic of Congo: 7%. Crossing to Africa by sea or land migration from AZU-held territories, exiles headed to open swaths of land in Africa. -United States: 7%. Due to stability and job offers, many of the exiles that arrived in Tarakia moved later on to the United States, most of them staying in the State of Maine. -United Kingdom: 4%. After 2058, many of the exiles in Eastern Prussia moved to London. -Lordz and Paradox: 3%. Paradox territories provided and additional destination through CDC territories. Politics Based on the last meetings and elections within the USAL